Flare
Flare is an offence hero who uses her flamethrower and incendiary pistol to defeat her enemies. Appearance Flare wears grey cargo trousers, black military boots and an ash-covered tank top. The most noticeable part of her appearance is her prosthetic right forearm, which can switch between flamethrower and arm. Her right bicep has a tribal tattoo sleeve of fire, reaching from her forearm to her throat. Flare has brown eyes and a buzzcut hairstyle. Originally she had auburn coloured hair. Around her neck, she has a dragon pendant necklace. She also wears a bracelet that has the name "Amber" spelt out. In battle, she wears a gas mask. Personality Flare is a ruthless pyromaniac, who shows no concern for the chaos she inflicts. During the crisis, she was devoted to her younger sister and became violently overprotective of her. She was also a control freak who became increasingly unhinged as the crisis waged on. She still misses her estranged sister and believes that she has nothing to live for, now that she's gone. With this lack of motivation for living, she chooses to cause chaos for the sake of chaos. When she joined Taon, she saw it as a cure for her depression and became fast friends with Cerberus and they became "The Talon Dragon" due to Cerberus' flammable gas and Flare's love of fire. Backstory Maya Brock was only 12 when the crisis started and she had to become the protector of her sister Amber when their parents were killed during the crisis. She had to grow from a naive survivor to a hardened protector, she made this change after she forced to amputate her own arm so she could save her sister from omnics and looters. When the crisis ended, Maya became a psychotic control freak who was obsessed with protecting her sister by any means necessary, even if it meant killing a looter with her flamethrower at point blank range. She alienated anyone who could protect her sister and had a quick temper towards anyone who annoyed her. After the crisis, she finally snapped when a burglar tried to break into her and Amber's house, Maya beat the burglar to near death as Amber watched helplessly. A week after that, Maya woke up one morning and discovered her sister was missing and left a note. Amber wrote that she was terrified of Maya and no longer felt safe with her. She told Maya to not find her and left Maya a dragon pendant as a memorial keepsake. After this, Maya sank into a deep depression and was forced to join an old friend called Lewis in a bank heist after she fell into poverty. The heist was with 6 members and it was to hold the occupant's hostage as they took the money and get away in a pre-made escape tunnel. The heist was interrupted by Judd when he tricked one of the members into wearing his bio-locked energy leash. This incapacitated one member and prompted a fight between him and the robbers, Judd held his own and defeated one member by using his leash to throw a chair at her, while she was mid-air. This caused her to land on a table head-first and be knocked out. When this happened, Maya and Lewis abandoned the other robbers by using the tunnel. Lewis, however, had other plans and decided to betray Lola by using his own flamethrower but Maya was quicker on the draw. She blew up the flamethrower's fuel tank which destroyed Lewis' arm and engulfed him in flames. Despite the heist going wrong, Maya became enamoured with violence and became a hitman for hire. During this time period, she was enlisted into Talon and became their most dangerous soldier. She became fast allies with Cerberus and history was made within Talon. Abilities (coming soon) Ultimate: (coming soon) Trivia *Flare's tattoo was inspired by Seth Gecko's from the movie From Dusk Til Dawn. An alternate tattoo would have been a pair of dragon wings that spread from her shoulder blades to her upper bicep. *Her role in the crisis was a combination of Kenny from Telltales Walking Dead and Doctor Peace from No More Heroes. She's also meant to be a deconstruction on the dadification of games. *Flare was originally imagined as having a jetpack,but this would of complicated her design as she would needed the fuel for her flamethrower. She was also imagined as a pyromaniac hacker who was obsessed with taking as much knowledge as she could and would destroy the data source after draining it of its data. *When she activates her flamethrower, it makes an animalistic growling sound. This was inspired by Mad Max Fury Road as the revving of engines sounded animalistic, and this would fit the dragon theme of Flare's character.